


Life in highschool

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The life of a teenage boy named Jason and dealing with his not so bright friend Alex.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character (Eventually)





	Life in highschool

*Bzzzz* *Bzzzz* *Bzzzz*

I wake up to the usual loud buzzing noise of my alarm 

or at least what I thought was my alarm. 

I sit up throwing the covers off of myself and reach for my phone.

I glance at my phone and I have 3 unread text messages from the same person. 

It from my best friend Alex. I wonder what he wants this early in the morning.

I click on the notification and type in my passcode. The text messages open. 

I read the first text “Hey,Hey,Hey Jason!” 

Then the second text “Jasonnnnnnnn!” 

And finally the third text “Are you ignoring me or are you still sleeping?” 

I type out my reply “Do you realize what time it is?” 

Once the text is sent I set my phone down getting out of bed. 

I pull on my light blue t-shirt along with my black jeans. 

Then I throw on a black leather jacket. 

I walk into the bathroom which is across the hall from my bedroom. 

I go about my normal morning routine.

It consists of brushing my teeth and making my hair look manageable. 

I walk back into my room to grab my phone off my bed and check it. 

Another text from Alex pops up on my screen. 

“It’s a school morning so I figured up would be up by 6” I let out a tired sigh. 

I shake my head then type my reply to the text. 

“I get up at 6:10 since school doesn't start until 7 and I don’t leave until 6:45” 

I lock my phone and stick it into my pocket shaking my head.

I grab my backpack throwing it over my left shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you guys like this I'll post a second chapter. This is a story I came up with on accident while working on another story.


End file.
